


Prayer

by quartzguts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No happy ending here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Based on a kiss prompt on tumblr; because they're running out of time.





	Prayer

“We promised we’d go together, didn’t we?”

The air around them was cold enough to make Jin shiver. Malos’s voice was soft, and it reminded him of the years they’d spent together before they’d found the ship protecting Pyra’s body. After that, Malos had grown distant and violent again, and all the domesticity and warmth they’d built up had burned away to ash.

Once Malos had realized that his dream of fixing his core and becoming an aegis again was obtainable, he’d closed his heart. All of Jin’s hopes that he’d one day be able to teach Malos to see the value in living crumbled. Malos was still bound by his ambition. The moment he tortured Pyra to regain what he had lost Jin knew it was over.

His plan had been to reach Malos before all of this happened. In the end, he was too late.

“We did, once,” Jin said. He could feel his body getting slower, his heart growing weaker. He wouldn’t last much longer anyway. The most he could do was hold off Mythra and her driver so Malos could complete their mission. Malos’s mission, really. It had never been his. “I’ll be watching… all of you. I’m sure.”

Malos sighed. His violet core glittered under the harsh fluorescents of the world tree. Jin wasn’t surprised when he walked over and pulled him close.

He _was_ surprised when Malos kissed him, soft and gentle. Jin kissed back as hard as he could, praying with all his might that this would be the moment that Malos understood. That he would realize here and now how beautiful the world could be, and how much of it was worth saving. He imagined the two of them, resting peacefully on the grassy plains of Gormott, or the snow covered forests of Tantal, or the blooming fields of Uraya. Happily in love for Jin’s final moments.

When Malos pulled away, he wrapped his arm around Jin’s shoulders and hugged him close. His “I love you” was so quiet, Jin could barely hear it. Jin whispered it back, hoping against hope that it would be enough.

But of course it wasn’t. Malos left. Jin stayed, uneven on his feet, heart struggling to keep beating. The daydream shattered.

Five hundred years, and they still hadn’t had enough time.


End file.
